


Lavender Nightshade and the Deadly Hunger Games

by LucyintheskywithDa3mons



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyintheskywithDa3mons/pseuds/LucyintheskywithDa3mons
Summary: Lavender Nightshade must fight her way through The "Deadly Hunger Games", but there is one problem. Logan and Jake Paul, plus KSI and his little brother are also in the games this year.





	Lavender Nightshade and the Deadly Hunger Games

The train to the capital city zoomed along sharpedly, as I sat alone in the district 12 dining car. My handler Haymitch had not arrived yet, and I began to grow impatient.  
“What the heck?” I had said out loud.  
The rhythmic sounds, and motions made me drowsy, so I fall to asleep.  
When I awake up Haymitch, (I think) is sitting in front of me. He is not played by that old man from the movie, but by Bradley Cooper... Hot.  
“Um High Mr. Haymitch” I said.”My name is Lavender.”  
“I don't want to know your name.” He had said teacherly. “This is you first lesson Lavender. Don't make friends. It will get you killed... Always”  
“K” I said and was sad.  
You can see that Haymitch felt bad about the being mean to me so he smiled and said  
“Hey its alright kiddo. I know about you and your fighting skills. I think you may stand a chance to win this years Hunger Games.”  
I didn't know if that is true. This year was going to be tough what with Logan and Jake Paul from district one, and KSI and his brother from district 3. I don't think can stand a chance. This made me depressed so I tried to stare out the window, but could only see my reflection. I stared at my raven black hair and my two different colored eyes ( one deep blue the other lavender ( that's how I got my name Lavender))  
My name is Lavender Nightshade, and I am a seventeen year old half elf, half vampire, girl from district 12. I'm a master of every form of combat, but I specialize in poisons (that's why my last name is nightshade). Some say I'm the most beautiful girl from all the districts this year, but I am too shy, and will be nervous when I get to meet Jake Paul.  
Just then Jake Paul walked in with KSI's little brother. They are laughing and are friends, and didn't want to fight each other. They looked at me and smiled. I was so nervous I couldn't talk, and just sat there.  
“Oh gosh. Hi.” I said, and Haymitch could tell that I was going to be in love with him.  
“Remember” said Haymitch. “Don't make friends.”  
Then he leaned in closely.  
“and most importantly... don't fall in love.”  
But she already did.


End file.
